kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Midair Input
|links=Gallery • Tutorial }}The Midair Input, also known as the TAS Throw, is a frame-perfect input in Super Mario Maker that is used in many difficult tricks. The Midair Input makes many seemingly impossible tricks possible. This trick was patched in Super Mario Maker 2. How It Works The Midair Input is done by throwing an object and then redirecting the object before Mario's throwing animation finishes. There is 1 frame before Mario throws the object after starting the animation for enemies and 2 frames for items. By changing directions during this period, Mario is able to throw objects in unintended ways. Variations Standard (Left-Right) This version of the Midair Input is done by starting the throwing animation while either facing left or right and turning around the opposite direction. This can also be combined with pressing up to do a diagonal throw when in the Super Mario World game style. This will not work with P Switches, POW Blocks or Springs. Throw Cancel (Forward-Down) This version of the Midair Input is done by starting the throwing animation while facing either left or right and pressing down. 1 Frame Regrab This version of the Midair Input is done by throwing an item to either the left or right and then immediately regrabbing the item on the next frame and facing the opposite direction during the throwing animation. Doing the 1 frame regrab will extend Mario's throwing animation by 5 frames. Midair Input Notation In order to indicate which midair input should be used there are various different indicators: *The first arrows indicates the starting position, or the direction the item is being thrown. *The second arrow indicates the ending position, or the buttons that need to be pressed on the next frame. Variations Bob-omb Regrab Throwing a Bob-omb and holding the opposite direction it was thrown on the next frame will allow Mario to regrab the Bob-omb. Close Item Drop Performing a throw cancel midair input in the New Super Mario Bros. U game style will allow Mario to drop an item much closer than normal. The reason this works is that when Mario throws an item, he very briefly moves the item backward before throwing it. This causes the item to be dropped from further back than normal. Diagonal Up Throw This version is done by performing a standard Midair Input and also pressing up during the throwing animation. This will cause the enemy to be thrown from its original location while also facing the opposite direction. Item Jump Performing a 1 frame regrab Midair Input will allow Mario to jump off an item in midair. This will only work if Mario is either traveling at a low speed and performs a Weak Throw, or bumps his head at full speed. Item Throw Performing a 1 frame regrab Midair Input will allow Mario to throw and regrab an item. Item Wall Clip Performing a standard Midair Input while also pressing up during the throwing animation and being near a wall will allow the enemy to be clipped into the ground. Midair Shell Jump Note: See the main page for full variations Throwing a shell at Mario's peak and holding the opposite direction on the next frame will allow Mario to jump off the shell in midair. Midair Shellmet Note: See the main page for full variations Throwing a shellmet after Mario's peak and holding the opposite direction on the next frame will allow Mario to put on the shellmet in midair. Spin Cancel Performing a throw cancel midair input will allow Mario to cancel his spin while dropping an item. This is because starting the forward throwing animation will cancel his Spin Jump while pressing down will cause the item to be dropped. It is also possible to regrab the item. Other "Midair Inputs" While being mechanically different, there are many variations that look and function almost exactly like an actual midair input. This includes projectile-based enemies being able to change directions during their item throwing animation in a similar manner to Mario during so. See Also Category:Tech (SMM) Category:Other Tech (SMM)